The Field Of Eyes
by efemanatepixie
Summary: Le Demon Yeux is after Vince's eyes. Will Howard be able to save Vince's vision with a trip to the Field Of Eyes. I know its a crap summary but please read anyway I OWN NONE OF IT apart from the eye demon legend.
1. Shaman Intuition

**Chapter One**

A cold wind blew, cloaking Naboo in goosebumps "The heaters at Shamansbury's are probably broken." Naboo thought, as he picked up some jaguar tears from a leafy shelf. He'd come to stock up on supplies. Bollo was keeping an eye on the shop, and Saboo had lent him the money for his supplies, seeing as he'd used up the rest of his last batch reversing a spell Saboo accidentally put on Tony Harrison, gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"It's cold today, isn't it?" Naboo remarked to the cashier as she scanned his purchases.

"Really? I'm feeling quite warm," She replied, typing in some numbers. "Twenty Euros fifty cents please."

"I'm sure I just felt a breeze though." Naboo said, perplexed, passing her the money.

"That'll be your shaman intuition, mate." The shaman behind him said. "When something bad's happening to my friends, I get freezing."

"Oh, no. What's Vince done now? I'd better get back," Naboo said, picking up his sack of supplies.

"Alright, Naboo?" Came a strong Welsh accent from behind him.

"Hey, Barry. Are you OK?" Naboo asked, seeing his friend looked a bit out of it.

"Yeah, it's my birthday, didn't you remember?" Barry answered, swigging a bottle of vodka.

"Oh, crap." Naboo thought. He'd forgotten all about Barry's birthday. "Here you go. It's some spare supplies. Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." He told him, passing him the supplies he just bought.

"Ah, cheers. I was just running out as well." Was the reply.

"Listen, Barry, I gotta get home. Y'know, in case another urban fox robs my shop." Naboo told him, edging towards the Carpet-Park.

"Oh, come on Naboo, have some fun." Barry cheered, grabbing Naboo's arm. "I've got the crew back there, we're going to the oxygen bar that just opened in Cardiff."

"I hope Vince and the others are ok." Naboo thought as Barry dragged him to the crowd of drunken shamen.


	2. Le Demon Yeux

**Chapter Two**

Yawning, Vince sat up and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what time it was, but as his and Howard's shared room was very dark, he assumed it was night. He turned around to look at his neon alarm clock, but it was just blackness.

"Howard? Have we had a power cut? It's really dark. What time is it?" He called into the darkness.

There was a creaking sound that Vince assumed was Howard sitting up. "What are you talking about?" Howard asked, confused. "It's broad daylight, 3 o clock. What's wrong with you?"

Vince blinked and rubbed his eyes. It made no difference. "If it's 3 o clock, why are you still in bed?"

"I'm not." Howard replied. "That creaking was me dumping this load of paperwork on my bed. It's Sunday. Stocktaking day."

"I can't really help, as I can't see. Where's Naboo?" Vince asked.

"Umm, he's not back from Shamansbury's yet. I'll phone him." Howard stated, reaching for the phone.

RING--RING! RING--RING!

"That your phone, Naboo?" Saboo asked. (The Board Of Shaman had been picked up on the way to Cardiff.)

"Yep." Naboo replied quickly, digging in his shoulder-bag for his phone. "Hello?" He said into his mobile.

"Hey, Naboo?" Howard's concerned voice came through the speaker. "There's something wrong with Vince. He can't see anything."

"Hmmmm… Look into his eyes. Is anything not normal?" Naboo asked. He'd known _something_ would go wrong.

Howard looked into Vince's eyes. The same serene blue was there, but…the pupil had gone.

"The pupil's gone. What do I do?" Howard asked, starting to panic.

"Don't panic. I'll be back ASAP. Can you pass the phone to Vince?"

"Vince, Naboo want's to talk to you." Howard said handing Vince the phone.

"Vince? Do you feel any different than usual?" Naboo questioned calmly.

"What, apart from the fact that I can't see anything? Well, it feels like there's something behind my eyes."

"Oh, no." Naboo thought. "I've heard of something like this." "Vince? Does it feel like something sharp?" He asked aloud.

"It feels like lots of little sharp things."

"Oh, no. Vince, I think you've become the victim of le demon yeux."


	3. Le Demon Yeux's Legend

Chapter Three

"**What?" Howard asked, panicky.**

"**Le demon yeux. It's The Eye Demon in French." Naboo explained. "The demon infects people with pretty eyes and steals them. Vision, pupil, orb is the terms the folklore uses, but, basically, it means-"**

"**We know." Howard interrupted. "First, you can't see, then your pupil disappears, then it takes the whole eyeball. Its easy to work out."**

"**Ok, well, the tale is that the demon used to take your eyes straight away, but the Good Folk, probably fairies, cast a spell so that you have a warning and so that you could got them back. The warnings are the vision loss and lack of pupil." Naboo told them. "Hey, BARRY?" he yelled over the stretch carpet at his friend. "I need to get home. NOW."**

"**Ok, ok. Saboo? Can you get Naboo home? Use the mini carpet." Barry shouted at Saboo.**

"**Ok, I'm getting taken home now." Naboo told Howard through the phone. "While I'm getting there, can you find a picture of Vince and cut the eyes out of it? We need it for the ritual."**

**Howard scanned the photo cupboards, looking for a photo of Vince with his eyes in full view. He found one eventually, one where Vince is wearing a red hat and staring straight at the camera. "Vince?" He called to the bedroom, where Vince sat, scared he'd hurt himself if he moved. "I'm gonna use that one of you in the red hat. Is that ok?"**

"**Yeah yeah." Came the reply. "I've always thought that I looked psychotic in that picture anyway."**

**Howard went to he and Vince's shared room. "I'll just get the Stanley knife from downstairs."**

"**What's happening, Harold?" Bollo asked as Howard shuffled down the stairs. "I heard noise."**

"**It's Howard, and Vince has been infected with a French demon. Where's the Stanley knife?"**

"**Cupboard. What's happening to Vincey? Bollo queried.**

"**A demon is trying to steal his eyes. I gotta go help save him by cutting the eyes out of a picture of him with this Stanley knife." Howard said in a matter-of-factly way, before shuffling up the stairs again, leaving Bollo very confused.**

**Howard laid the picture on a wooden board and went around the eyes extremely carefully with the knife. Just as he put the eyes to one side, Naboo came through the skylight, showering the floor in miniature shards like sharp rain.**


	4. The Rainbow Portal

**Chapter Four**

"Nice landing, Saboo!" Naboo shouted sarcastically through the hole in the roof. "Next time, don't try and do a triple backflip!"

"About time, Naboo! I've been blind for hours!" Vince shouted angrily at the wall.

"I'm over here Vince. Anyway, that's not important." Naboo replied, digging in his bag. "Vince, can you lie down?"

"Why?"

"It's part of the ritual."

"Oh, okay." Vince said, lying on his back.

"Right. Howard, put the picture of Vince's eyes over his real eyes." Naboo instructed, sprinkling silver powder in a circle around Vince.

As Howard placed the pictures over Vince's eyes, he noticed that his real eyes were a lot dimmer than normal. As Howard left the silver circle, Naboo recited in a loud, clear voice.

"Le demon yeux, reveal the passage to the Field Of Eyes so that we can retrieve the eyes of Vince Noir. As an offering, we have an image of these eyes for you to treasure."

Suddenly, the building started to tremble. The picture of Vince's eyes glowed silver as they rose through the broken skylight and out of sight. Then, a small dot appeared on the dark carpet. It grew into a hole.

Vince didn't react (He appeared to have fainted.) but Howard and Naboo went to examine it. It was like a rainbow whirlwind, but it had voices emanating from it, all saying the word 'eyes', one of which Naboo recognised as his own.

"Right," Naboo said, after they'd looked at the whirlwind for a while. "This portal leads to the field of eyes, a place of legends. You need to go in there and find Vince's eyes. I'm not sure what kind of things are there, but there's one thing you have to be sure of. _Don't get the wrong eyes. _That's really important. If you get the wrong eyes, Vince will be stuck with someone else's eyes. He'll see the world differently, as in he'd think things he used to think were pretty were hideous."

"OK. I understand. How do I get back when I've got them?" Howard asked, worried.

"I think you get transported. Good luck Howard." Naboo said, before shoving Howard into the void.


	5. Crystalline eyes

**Chapter Five**

It was like falling into nothingness, the word 'eyes' surrounding Howard, rainbow colours twirling and blurring. At last the portal ended. Howard fell flat on his face with a thud. He got up. He appeared to be in a jungle. It was like a normal jungle, apart from the fact that there were no plants taller than Howard and, to his great astonishment, all of the vegetation was covered in eyes. Green eyes, brown eyes, blue eyes, grey eyes, even red eyes. The eyes were on stalks in pairs. Howard started looking for Vince's eyes at once. There was no time to waste.

After about ten minutes, Howard noticed that all the eyes stared at him until he was gone. It was sort of creepy. Howard started moving a bit quicker. "Howard?" Naboo's voice came from nowhere.

"Naboo? Where are you?" Howard called back, slightly freaked out.

"I'm still at the flat. I'm shouting down the portal. How's it going?" Came the reply.

"Not well. It's like a jungle, but all the plants have pairs of eyes on them." Howard explained, looking around shiftily as the eyes glared suspiciously at him.

"Well, can you hurry? Vince is getting impatient. He's shouting at the wall again."

"OK. I'll be as quick as I can. See you later." Howard said, hurrying away.

An hour later, and Howard was getting tired. He could see the end of the jungle about ten-fifteen meters away. He had one desperate look around. There, directly to his right, Vince's crystalline eyes staring blankly at him. Relief flooding over him like a ray of sunshine, he reached to pluck them from the plant. As Howard's fingers touched the tree, an icy wave drowned the relief. Something had just appeared in front of the tree, blocking Howard from getting Vince's eyes.

This creature wasn't small or particularly big. It was about the size of a ten-year-old child. It was black, but it was covered in eyes of every colour. It's own eyes were changing colour every second. It had big, sharp clear teeth and claws to match.

It hissed. "I think you'll find they're mine."


	6. Over a Million Years Your Senior

**Chapter Six**

"Um, err, actually…" Howard stammered, paralysed with fear.

"They are mine, I stole them **fair and square." **It spoke the last three words in a hiss, drawing out the syllables.

"Err…well I…need them…" Howard murmured, getting quieter by every word.

"You _need _them? It seems to me that you've already got a working pair of eyes." The creature laughed maliciously.

"NABOO? HELP!" Howard yelled to the air, not sure what else to do.

"No point yelling. No-one can hear you." The creature told him, silencing him. "I am le demon yeux, I steal eyes every day. Not often, I find a pair so unique that I need to wear it upon my person. But these eyes are the most supreme I've ever stolen. You can't have them." It spoke the last sentence like a parent would talk to a child reaching for scissors.

"I have to have them. My friend needs them." Howard said angrily. This creature was infuriating him. "I…I'll fight you."

The demon laughed again. "You? Fight me? You haven't a chance in the universe of winning. I am over a million years your senior, I've had much more battle practice."

"I'll fight you. Vince needs his eyes. If you give them to me, I'll spare you." Howard tried to be intimidating, pulling himself to his full height, but overdid it, falling flat on his face. The demon laughed once again, even more evil than before.

"Alright. I accept your challenge." The eye demon sharpened his claws on the trunk of a nearby eye-tree, causing the tree to writhe in pain.

As the demon aimed it's first swipe at Howard, who was now petrified, a sack fell through the air, missing Howard by a centimetre.

"Howard you idiot," Came Naboo's voice from the air once more. "Don't challenge dangerous demons to fights. That sack's got a weapon and some remedies in it. Don't get killed." Then came silence.

Howard opened the sack. Inside were a mace with a long handle, a dagger and some herbs and potions, each labelled with what they did.

"Enough intervals. Prepare to die, human." The demon hissed, striking a threatening pose, claws and fangs bared.

"OK, I'm ready for ya." Howard replied, holding the mace aloft.


	7. Noir To The Accidental Rescue

**Chapter Seven**

The demon took the first swipe. Howard dodged, narrowly avoiding the transparent knifes. Howard swung the mace down where the monster's head was, only to find that it had got behind him and was aiming a hard slash at his leg. He yelped and moved, but still got a deep cut in his ankle. Howard swung the mace again, missed, and accidentally whacked his shoulder. The demon roared with laughter.

"You won't win. I'm _far _superior to you, my race is _far _superior to your race, my planet is _far _superior to your planet." It cackled.

"That's kind of generalising, isn't it?" Howard asked, then ducked to avoid getting his head cut to ribbons.

"How _dare _you question me, Earthling. I will rule!" The demon aimed a sharp jab to Howard's heart, but missed as he dodged the mace that came flying through the air above him.

"Naboo, is Howard ok?" Vince was getting restless. Stranded in his room, unable to see, no-one telling him anything.

"Well, no. He's got himself into a battle with le demon yeux himself. The demon seems to love your eyes." Naboo replied, handing Vince some tea.

"I've gotta help him! He's gonna get killed!" Vince cried, dropping the tea and trying to stand up.

"Vince, don't." Naboo ordered, pushing Vince back. "You can't see so you won't be much help. That demon is millions of years old. It moves like lightning, swipes quicker than light -"

"Who are you, his flipping advertiser?! Let me go, I've got to help!" Vince shouted, trying to stand up again. Naboo fell aside, and Vince strode forwards, and fell into the portal.

"Oh, no." Naboo muttered, cleaning up the spilt tea.

Back in the Field, things weren't good. Howard was in a right state, gashes everywhere, the remedy sack out of sight. He hadn't managed to lay one scratch on the demon, who was hopping around crazily.

"Prepare to die, human." It hissed maliciously, raising it's claws slowly for the kill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Came an increasingly loud yell as Vince fell through the air. He landed on the demon, who hadn't had time to move. The demon let out a piercing scream, then turned to dust.

"Vince! Are you ok?" Howard asked, crawling over to Vince.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Vince replied.

"I'll live." He got up and plucked Vince's eyes from the plant. "Hold out your hands."

Vince held out his hands, and Howard dropped the eyes into them. "Your eyes."

The eyes rose into the air, glowed silver for a second, then disappeared. Vince blinked a few times, then looked around in wonder. "Thanks Howard." He said, smiling.

"Come on, lets go." Howard replied. "Hang on, how do we get out?"


End file.
